Follow Me
By Uncle Kracker If you haven't heard this song I still advise you to read. LYRICS You don't know how you met me, you don't know whyYou can't turn around and say good-byeAll you know is when I'm with you I make you freeAnd swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singing Follow me, everything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leave, I can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear'Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can careYour feelin' guilty and I'm well awareBut you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared, I'm singing Follow me, everything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leave, I can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me Won't give you money, I can't give you the skyYou're better off if you don't ask whyI'm not the reason that you go astray andWe'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay Follow me, everything is alrightI'll be the one to tuck you in at nightAnd if you want to leave I can guaranteeYou won't find nobody else like me LYRIC CRITICS TIME You don't know how you met me Uncle Kracker, if she doesn't remember how she met you I believe she isn't worth your time then. All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free Free? From what? Free from a kidnapper's house? Free from prison? And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea That's a way of saying, "I'll never let you go". How about next you say, "I'll be your feet and you'll be the shoe", or something similar. You dig? No? You don't like? Then stop. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night Usually you don't tuck your girlfriend/wife/anyone into bed after they're like, over 10 years old. Maybe 9 years old, but 10 years is the limit. Seriously. Please tell me this is like a figurative line and not about a minor. Oh, please, Uncle Kracker, tell me it's a figurative line. And if you, Want to leave I can guarantee, You won't find nobody else like me I personally woud consider that a blessing in disguise. Why? I don't know, maybe because she might not want tucked in? I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear So the song takes a twist - not only is it abuot a minor, but it's about a ''married ''minor. You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware, But baby I'm not scared That's great and dandy that you're not scared, but as the almighty Spaghetti Monster Billie Joe Armstrong once said, "Everyone's heart doesn't beat the same", meaning just because you aren't scared doesn't mean she isn't. Like, people such as Jeffrey Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy and Andrei Chikatilo could kill anyone, from 1 - 80 years old, and feel no remorse, while pacifists* such as I don't like that, we'd probably feel really guilty, don't you think? So maybe you've done this before. Maybe you are a homewrecker. Who knows? Only the people who have caught you. And that's another thing, I'm going to criticize a line right before this "guilty" line. Cuz as long as no one knows then nobody can care News Flash, dick biscuit. There's this groovy thing called a consciousness that tells you whether to care or not, kill people or not, burn people or not, greet people or not, you get the drift. So this line should read, "Cuz as long as your conscious is tamed then nobody can care." Won't give you money "My name's Uncle Kracker and I can't give you money, but I am in fact certified to be able to tuck you in at night, if that substitutes our money situation properly." We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay Yea, like a week later, you'll probably drug her food, then do all kinds of nasty things. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC)